1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a content display control apparatus, a content display control method, and a computer program for executing the content display control method on a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
The amount of storable digital content has been geometrically increasing since mass-storage digital storage devices such as a hard disk drive, flash memory, etc. have been recently popularized.
In addition, since peer to peer, online shops, user created content (UCC), etc. are popularly invigorated, the types and amount of digital content handled by multimedia devices such as an MP3 player, a digital TV, a personal video recorder (PVR), a portable multimedia player (PMP), etc. are increasing.
Accordingly, a demand for browsing content in various forms increases, and various browsing methods are used to browse content.
Meanwhile, owing to the development of memory technology, high integrated/ultra small memory is generalized, and owing to the development of digital image compression technology that does not greatly damage image quality, a great amount of digital content may be stored in multimedia devices, and thus a system and a method for effectively managing the stored digital content are needed.
Information disclosed in this Background section was already known to the inventors before achieving the inventive concept or is technical information acquired in the process of achieving the inventive concept. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to the public in this country.